Hillenburg, Kenny, and Lawrence
by FutureAuthoress
Summary: DO NOT READ IF 1. You do not have an intelligent sense of humor 2. You despise cheese in any way, shape, or form. That will be all.
1. Let's Be Evil

**Never lend a rocket to two fourteen-year-old girls who know where Nickelodeon studios is. In fact, never lend a rocket to _anyone..._**

**Ever.**

Meg: "Feel like being EVIL right up to Nick Studios today??"

Keely: OO " R-Really??? OMG!!! YES!!!!"

Meg: "AWSOME!! Where's Kelsy's rocket ship??"

Keely: "YAY!!"

Keelly: "Hmmm..." (looks in closet) "Oh...it JUST finished charging on her soda-rocket charger. Don't ask."

Meg: "Cool! We got potato chips?"

Keely: "Well...remember that fight we had with the three bags???" (pulls out box) "I GOT THE FUNPAC WITH MINI BAGS!!!"

Meg: 00 "OMG!!! LOTS of BBQ and sour cream n onion, right??"

Keely: "YEP!!!! I would NEVER forget!!!! And another..." (pulls out another box) "ROOT BEER AND PEPSI!!!!"

Meg: "AWSOME!! Too bad it's such a short flight."

Keely:" Hmm...yeah."

Meg: "ONWARD MARCH! To Nick Studios!!"

Keely: "Yeah!!!!" (jumps in rocket)

Meg: (jumps in rocket also) "LET'S GO!"

Keely: "YEAH!!"

Meg: "From the looks of it...Stephen didn't really HEED our advice in the past."

Keely: "What do you mean?"

Meg: "Well...you know how we gave him ALL the information he needed? And even 'advised' him to do the episode, with Stinky Wizzleteetz as our witness?"

Keely: "Yeah. What?"

Meg: "I don't think he was listening very well."

Keely: "Oh great!! What now??"

Meg: "I say, we land the rocket ship on--OMG, WHAT'S THAT!?"

Keely: "What?? WHAT!!?!?!?!?!?!??" (starts freaking out) (plays a Smash Mouth song on her record player)

Meg: "WE'RE GONNA CRASH! MANN THE CRASH POSITIONS!!"

Keely: "Got it!" (runs like a crazy person over to the control panel) (presses button) "OK!!!! I pressed the red...button. Oh gosh."

Meg: "Oh no Keely...not the red button!" (screams)

Keely: "I'm sorry!!! I'm attracted to red!!!" (covers ears) "STOP SCREAMING!!!" (grabs Meg's shoulders) "WE can DO THIS!!!!!"

Meg: (continues screaming) "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Keely: (slaps Meg multiple times)"Pull yourself together, Meg!! We can DO THIS!!!" (pulls out a pole) "Time to kill...the button!!!"

Meg: (stops screaming) "You're right! LET'S GET IT! Ut-oh..." (stares as they come crashing down onto the roof of Nick Studios)

(they crash)

Meg: "Are...we dead?"

Keely: (sits up wearily) "W-Where am I?" (looks at light) "Are we in...Heaven??"

Meg: "I don't...I don't know..."

Keely: (sees Stephen Hillenburg standing across the room with his mouth hung open wide) "NO!!!! We're in the other place!!!!"

Stephen: "Oh no...no no no no no! Not YOU two!"

Keely: "Oh yes! We are back!!" (clutches onto his shirt collar) "And you screwed up our EPISODE!!!!!!" (starts foaming at the mouth)

Meg: "Yeah!" (grabs him by the hair) "WE DID NOT SAY SQUIDWARD! WE SAID SANDY! SAVVIE!?!?"

Keely: (freezes) (stares off into space) "S-Squidward???" (SCREAMS)

Meg: "Whoa whoa whoa, Keely!" (grabs her by the shoulders) "Keely, it was just me. It was just me!"

Keely: (still staring off into space) "I-I...Squidward???" (SCREAMS AGAIN)

Meg: "KEELY!" (pulls out her record player) "DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS ON YOU!"

Keely: (stares at it) "B-B-But...Squidward?" (thinks for a second) "How...could you Stephen??" (starts getting teary) "SpongebobxSquidward? What kind of sick twisted joke it this???"

Stephen: (starts shaking his head rapidly) "No, see...that's not what I had in mind!"

Meg: "Oh? Then WHAT, Mr. Hillenburg? WHAT!?"

Stephen: "Ummm...I don't know!!! Anything but that!!!!"

Meg: "Well, it had BETTER be something else, _sir_, because I don't want my favorite show poisoned by today's society!"

Keely: "Yeah!! Uh...whatever that meant!" (drools)

Meg: (nods) "Keely's right!"

Keely: "Duh!!" (sits at desk) "Doodle-doodle-doodly-doodle!" (starts drawing) "I love to draw!"

Stephen: "Hey, get away from there!"

Meg: (joins Keely) "Ooh, pictures!"

Keely: "NO! Piccys!!!"

Stephen: "Get away from my desk!" (pulls on Keely's arm)

Keely: "SECURITY!!! SECURITY!!!! SpongebobxSquidward fan!!!!! HELP!!!!!!" (Security walks in)


	2. Security, and a Visitor

Guard 1: "Spongebob and Squidward? What kind of sick twisted joke is that?"

Stephen: "Okay, there are several things wrong with this picture. 1: This is MY office! 2: That is MY security system! 3: You are intruding on MY papers! 4: EW! I am NOT a fan of that couple!" (mumbles) "Or any Spongebob couple, really. And 5: I CREATED the show! HELLO!"

Guard 2.: "He has a point, and I want donuts. Come on Jeff. To the donut shop we go!" (leaves)

Meg: "Darn it, that should have worked!"

Keely: "LAZY SECURITY!!!!" (sits back down) "Well...Stephen...How about we try...AGAIN!!!!!"

Meg: "And THIS time...we may have to use these," (holds up a bunch of ropes)

Stephen: "NOOOOOO!!"

Meg: "YES! MWUAHAHAHA!"

Keely: (suddenly has on a green visor) "So...Spongebob and Sandy are at a sunset..the weather's cool and windy. They kiss." (holds up paper) "FINISHED!!!!"

Stephen: "What!?"

Meg: "Keely, that's PERFECT!"

Keely: "YAY!!!!!"

Stephen: "NO KISSING!!!!!"

Meg: "YES!"

Stephen: "NO!"

Meg: (sighs) "Keely?"

Keely: "YES!!!! THEY KISS!!!" (pulls out other paper) "Let's DO this!"

Stephen: (huffs) (sits down)

Meg Trast: Meg: "Alright! So the day starts..."

Keely: "And...he's in his underwear..."

Meg: (calmly) "Of course, of course. And he JUMPS out of bed, shouting I'm READY! And runs out the door. In his underwear!"

Keely: "Yeah!!!" (thinks) "And he heads down to Pat's rock!!!"

Meg: "Yeah! Only then, he realizes that he's still in his underwear. And he runs back inside."

Keely: "Oops...I forgot about that! Wouldn't that be cute if he went top Sandy's like that?" (giggles)

Stephen: "Uhhh...EWW!!!"

Meg: "Ooh, y ou know...I think you're on to something!"

Keely: "Really?? OH!!! YEAH!!!"

Meg: "YEAH! So scratch that...he DOESN'T go back inside! He runs down to Sandy's house, to visit!"

Stephen: "Guys!"

Keely: "And he has flowers!!!" (giggles even louder)

Meg: "Yeah!" (giggles too) "And he rings the doorbell...and THEN he realizes that he's in his undies!"

Keely: "And before he can get back home...Sandy opens the door!!"

Stephen: "UGH!!"

Meg: (giggles) "And THEN...he freezes. And Sandy covers her mouth...like...she's trying not to laugh." XP

Keely: "And he's standing there blushing. He starts looking like he's about to melt."

Stephen: "Again...guys! What is the point of all this?"

Meg: "Shush!"

Keely: "It's cute!!!"

Meg: "And he RUNS back home, REALLY fast! With out even saying anything."

Keely: "And when he gets inside, he puts on pants, and sits on the couch, still pretty shaky. He sinks his head into the couch." XD

Meg: "Yeah! And Gary comes up to him, and says 'Meow?' in a concerned tone."

Keely: "And Spongebob mumbles, 'I am SOOO stupid.' and Gary slithers next to him." XD "Awww!"

Stephen: "Come on, do ya gotta be so mean?"

Keely: "I like when Spongebob's depressed! It's...cute!!!" (smiles innocently)

Stephen: "Ugh...girls..."

Meg: "OKAY, so then, there's a knock on Spongebob's door!"

Keely: "And Spongebob pulls out his head from the couch, and walks over to the door."

Meg: "And it's Sandy! She wanted to check on him and make sure he was alright. Because, you know, he came over in his underpants earlier."

Keely: "And Spongebob blushes. 'Hi, Sandy!' and lets her in.

Meg: "Yeah! And so then..."

Stephen: "Why don't they sit down to some tea in the living room?"

Keely: "Yeah!!!!"

Meg: "Alright! So then...What happens then?"

Keely: "He sits with her on the couch. He's still VERY shaky." XD

Meg: "D'aw! And they're very quiet. Until Sandy starts giggling."

Keely: "And Spongebob chuckles nervously. 'I must have looked pretty stupid.'"

Meg: "And Sandy stops laughing. 'No, but honestly Spongebob, I wasn't expectin to open up the door and see you...like...that.' She giggles. 'But it sure was funny!' "

Keely: "and Spongebob smiles. 'Yeah. I guess I did look silly.' and he giggles with her."

Meg: "Aw, they're laughing!"

Stephen: "So cute. Moving on!"

Keely: "You have NOOO heart!!! You heartless SpongebobxSquidward person!!!"

Stephen: (shuts up)

Meg: "I thought so."

Keely: "Yeah!

Meg: "OKAY, so...Let's have...um...I dunno, Keely, what should happen next?"

Keely: "Hmmm...how about she...hugs him?" (stares at you them) "I mean...to make him feel more comfortable?" (waits impatiently)

Meg: "Yeah!"

Stephen: "No! Why?"

Meg: "She told you why, you nimrod!" (stuffs a sock in Stephen's mouth)

Keely: "HeeHee...nimrod...Heehee!"

Meg: "I think it's a GREAT idea, Keely. And then...I STILL don't know. How about Gary comes in, and says 'Meow!' In this really funny tone. And Spongebob blushes and looks the other way, and says 'Goodbye, Gary!' "

Keely: "But Gary's still sitting there. 'Meow!' "

Keely: "So Spongebob stares at Gary blushing. 'Yeah. Okay, Gary. You can leave now!'"

Meg: "And then...Gary closes his eyes defiantly, MEOWS, in a taunting tone, and sits there."

Keely: "And Spongebob starts sweating. 'Uhhh...Sandy? You don't speak snail, do you?'"

Meg: "Sandy kinda raises an eyebrow. 'Why?' She asks."

Stephen: "I think she does, actually."

Keely: "SHH!!!! Just listen!!!"

Stephen: (puts the sock back into his mouth)

Keely: "THANK YOU!!! Where was I?? Oh yes! Spongebob asked Sandy the snail thing...so then he wipes his forehead. 'Good.' And then gives Gary a "GO AWAY!" Signal...IDK how."

Meg: (giggles) "And Gary says MEOW, quite defiantly, but leaves anyway. And then...Well and then I really don't know."

Pixie: (pops into the room) "GUYS! I've been looking for you!"


	3. Mysterious ThingyDo

Keely: "What the???"

Stephen: "Another one!?!?"

Keely: "Oh my gosh!!! ANOTHER YouTube person!!!!" (jumps around excitedly)

Meg: "YAY! She made it!" (squeals)

Stephen: "Oh no. This does not bode well at all."

Pixie: "Did I miss the party?"

Keely: "Now that you came, it has JUST begun!!!"

Pixie: "Awsome! What are you guys doing?"

Keely: (points at Stephen) "He made Spongebob say he loves Squidward, and now we're on a quest to help out Spongebob and Sandy's relationship!!"

Pixie: (gasps) "He did WHAT!?"

Stephen: (buries his face in his hands)

Keely: "He did."

Meg: "It's true! So...you want to role play with us?"

Keely: "PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE??????"

Pixie: "Tuh-Yeah! I'd LOVE to!" (glares at Stephen) "ESPECIALLY if it helps solve this problem."

Keely: "Yeah! He's being a Mr. I-Don't-Believe-In-Romance-In-Cartoons-Jerk!!!!"

Pixie: "Is he, now?"

Meg: "Yes! He was like that last time we came, too."

Pixie: "You were here before?"

Keely: "He's a YUCKER SpongebobxSquidward fan!!! And yes..we were...this is our THIRD time actually."

Pixie: (gasps) "He's a Yucker!? Oh my, this is more serious than I thought."

Stephen: "Now hold on a minute here,"

Keely: "We will not hold!!!" (slaps him) "YUCKERMAN!!!!"

Stephen: (flinches away) "Ouch! Let me explain to you what's happening!"

Pixie: (joins Keely) (slaps Stephen) "You, you...FREAK!"

Meg Trast (12/8/2007 11:57:02 PM): Meg: (joins in also)

Keely: "Slap party!!!!"

(they all slap him)

Stephen: (curls up in his chair, with his hands over his head) "ENOUGH!"

Keely: "NEVER!!!!!" (someone stops her slap)

Mysterious thingy-do: "ENOUGH of this!!!!"

Meg: (makes this face 00 )

Keely: "What???" freezes. "T-T-T-T-T..." face looks like this-OO) "TOM KENNY!!!"

Pixie: "It's...it's..."

Meg: "IT'S REALLY HIM!"

Keely: "Tom and I have been close friends for a while."

Tom: "No we haven't."

Keely: "SHUSH!!"

Meg: "Maybe YOU can talk some sense into your director!"

Keely: "Yeah!!"

Tom: "I have had a crush on Sandy for a while..."

Keely: OO

Meg: (raises her eyebrows) "YOU have? Or...your character?"

Stephen: "Oh, boy."

Tom: "Actually me!"

Pixie: (stuffs a sock back into Stephen's mouth)

Keely: "Thanks, pixie!!!" (looks at Tom) "Start talking Spongebob dude."

Meg: (is confused)

Tom: "I think that Sandy is...well...a wonderful person!" (looks at Keely) "Want to see my SpongebobxSandy impression?"

Keely: (Nods like a maniac)

Meg: (gasps) "YES!"

Pixie: "Would you!?"

Tom: (does Spongebob impression) "I love you, Sandy!" (stops) "How was it???"

Keely: "BEAUTIFUL!!!"

Meg: (stares in disbelief, her eyes sparkling with tears) "That...was...AMAZING!"

Pixie: "It's like it really happened!"

Meg: (looks at Pixie) "That's because it did."

Keely: "Now we need you to get...Stephen???" (sees Stephen crying)

Stephen: "That was...beautiful!"

Meg: "Aw!"

Keely: "Yeah!!! AWW!!!!"

Meg: (pats Stephen on the back) "Glad you liked it. You see! Romance in kid's cartoons isn't so bad!"

Stephen: (blows nose) "Yeah...I guess."

Pixie: "Alright people, we have a story to run!"

Keely: "and I believe Pixie should do the next part!"

Pixie: "Me!? Okay! Where were you guys?"

Keely: "They are sitting on the couch together, because Sandy saw Spongebob in his undies." (giggling)

Tom: (laughs too)

Pixie: "He...how? Okay, never mind. Has Sandy hugged him yet?"

Keely: (giggles) "Yeah!"

Meg: (squeals) (covers her mouth) "Sorry!"

Pixie: "Alright! Well...we should have them...watch TV, maybe. And a romance just happens to come on to the channel they're watching!"

Keely: (sings) "That's genius!!!!"

Meg: "That's perfect!"

Tom: "Hey! Can I help?"

Meg: "Of course!"

Stephen: "You TOO!?"

Tom: "Oh boy! What a yayzers!"

Keely: OO

Meg: 00

Tom: "What? It's my secret word!"

Pixie: "What's with the faces?"

Keely: OO

Meg: "That can't be YOUR secret word!"

Tom: (laughs) "Why, why not?"

Meg: (pokes Keely)

Keely: "OW!!! My upper arms are sensitive!!"

Meg: "Sorry."

Pixie: "WHAT is going on with you three?"

Stephen: "When you find out, please tell me."

Keely: "Uhh...nothing. Nothing at all!!" (smiles innocently)

Meg: (raises her eyebrows) "ANYWAY...shall we continue?"

Tom: "Yes! If I may? So, they are watching the romance, and Spongebob sits there even MORE uncomfortable." (thinks) "And Now...I got nothing."

Meg: "And the character says something about 'I love you!' and they look at each other a bit apprehensively, when Spongebob says--"

Pixie: "When Spongebob says 'I hate these dramas!' "

Meg: "That's not what I was going to say, but...okay."

Keely: "What WERE you going to say??? Although I have to agree with pixie...romances can suck REALLY bad."

Meg: "LOL I WAS going to say 'Weird show, huh.' "

Keely: "Oooh!! And then he starts sweating!!!"

Pixie: "Yeah! And then Sandy looks at him. 'Something wrong? ' "

Keely: "And Spongebob shakes. 'Uhhh...not really.'"

Meg: "And she gives him a look. And she looks back at the TV. 'Yeah, these romances are pretty...corny.' And she smiles, sheepishly."

Stephen: (scoffs) "Talk about it."

Keely: "You know what Stephen? I think you're emo."


	4. Obsoleteness and the Fat Lady

Meg: (stares at Stephen) "You...is he?"

Pixie: (raises an eyebrow)

Stephen: "What...what would make you think that?"

Keely: "Oh...my life is depressing because two thirteen year olds are in my life, trying to help me make kids happy with SpongebobxSandy. I have my own show...but I will make a male Sponge like a male Squid...and not a male Sponge with a female Squirrel, like I was planning on doing in the first place! Time to go dye my hair black!!!!" (stares at Stephen) "I think I've made my point. I think..."

Stephen: (frowns)

Meg: "You know, I think she's right."

Pixie: (stares at Meg)

Keely: "Duh!"

Meg: "...what?"

Keely: (stares too)

Meg: (raises an eyebrow) (looks at Tom) "What do you think?"

Tom: "I like Sandy!!!"

Meg: "OH I just remembered! Keely, we're not both 13 anymore!" 00

Keely: "Oh...yeah..." frowns. "You're older now." (smiles) "Oh yeah!!! I'll be the same age on the 17th!!!"

Meg: (smiles) "Yeah! THEN we can be evil twins again!"

Pixie: "Yeah, well I'm still older." (smirks)

Keely: "You are?" (looks around) "COOLNESS!!!!"

Meg: "Yeah! She's 15."

Keely: OO

Pixie: "That's right! BOW DOWN TO ME, LITTLE ONES!"

Meg: (takes a step back)

Pixie: (clears her throat) "Sorry."

Keely: "Yeah...that was scary!" (claps hands) "Time for SpongebobxSandy again!!"

Meg: "Yeah!"

Tom: "I like Sandy!"

(stares at Tom) "Okay, now you're starting to scare me."

Tom: (droops) "I was only trying to get into the SpongebobxSandy spirit."

Keely: "Aww...he's emotional...like Spongebob."

Meg: "Aw!" (hugs him) "That's okay, we understand. RIGHT, Stephen!?"

Stephen: "You're all Kreepy."

Keely: "EMO!!!"

Pixie: "JERK!"

Keely: "Yeah!"

Meg: "Mr. I-don't-believe-in-romance-in-cartoons!"

Keely: "Yeah!!"

Stephen: (frowns) (sits back in his chair) "I'm...sorry..."

Keely: (hugs him) "Remember hugs??? HUGS!!!!"

Stephen: "Yes, hugs." (smiles slightly)

Meg: "He smiled!"

Keely: "He's so cute when he smiles!!!"

Stephen: (turns pink)

Pixie: "You're right!" (hugs him too)

Keely: "I LOVE YOU!!!!!!" (gets a funny look on her face) "But wouldn't he look cuter if we put him in a dress???"

Stephen: "Oh, no you don't!" (pushes the girls away)

Keely: (gets teary)

Meg: "I think you're right, Keely." (gasps) "That wasn't very nice!"

Keely: (gets even more teary) "He...pushed me!"

Stephen: "Oh no...don't cry!"

Tom: "He has been VERY pushy lately!"

Stephen: "Have not!"

graykittyproductions (12/9/2007 12:36:26 AM): Tom: "Yes you have!!! You pushed me out of the way so you could get to the potty!"

Stephen: (scoffs) "That was NOT me!"

Tom: "Then who was it?" (laughs)

Stephen: "What??"

Tom: "You look like that fat lady...Gertrude!"

Stephen: "No I DON'T!!"

Meg: (raises an eyebrow)

Stephen: "Okay!!! We have the same hair!!!"

Pixie: "WHAT!?"

Keely: "Ummm...SpongebobxSandy time, right?"

Meg Trast (12/9/2007 12:38:35 AM): Meg: "Yes. Please. Before this conversation gets any weirder."

Keely: "Yeah! Okay!! So Spongebob's sweating, and Sandy's sitting there...crying while watching the video!!" (looks at all of them) "Only because they are tears of joy and stuff!"

Meg; "Aw! I guess Sandy is sensitive too." (smiles) "And then...well I don't know what to make happen next. So Spongebob's phone should ring. I guess."

Keely: "So...he gets it! And...who is it, Pixie?"

Pixie: "It's uh...Squidward, complaining about something or other."

Tom: "My turn! YAY!! So Squidward says calmly into the phone, 'Spongebob. How many times have I told you NOT to grow flowers in my backyard. Puh-leeze!!!'"

Keely: OO "Uhh...that was okay. Random...but okay."

Meg: "LOL! Yeah! Sounds like something Squidward would say. So THEN...Spongebob apologizes, and says 'Squidward, I don't think this is a really great time.' And just hangs up! Cuz you know, he's still nervous and all that."

Keely: "but the phone rings again. And Spongebob walks back over to it. 'Yeah?' and then the voice answers. 'Why isn't it a good time?'"

Pixie: (giggles) "Yeah! And Spongebob stares at the phone. And he says 'I'll explain later! Now isn't a good time!' And hangs up the phone!"

Keely: "BUT IT RINGS AGAIN!!!!!! And This time..Squidward sounds mad."

Meg: "And so Spongebob unplugs his phone from the jack!" (giggles) "Your turn, Tom." (smiles)

Tom: "So then...UGH!! Does anyone have some BBQ potato chips??"

Meg: "Yeah!" (tosses him some from the funpack)

Tom: "Oh yay!!"

Keely: OO

Meg: "Keely, you okay? You look kinda...pale..."

Keely: "He sounds like Spongebob when he says that!" (hugs him) "I'M IN LOVE!!!!"

Meg: "Keely, he always sounds like Spongebob."

Pixie: "Gee, I wonder why."

Meg: "But oh well!" (hugs him too)

Stephen: "Oh yeah. His voice comes out of a squishy yellow dude, and you all love him."

Meg: "Well, maybe if you were nicer..."

Keely: "Cuz he is cute! And has the SWEETEST voice ever!!"

Stephen: (huffs) (crosses his arms)

Keely: "So then he sits next to Sandy, and notices she's crying! And he wants to cheer her up somehow...or something."

Pixie: "So to cheer her up...he um..."

Meg: "He puts an arm around her shoulders. And he says 'What's wrong, Sandy?' " (giggles) "Guys can be so dense."

Keely: "So then she sniffles. 'Nothing..'"

Stephen: "Where are you all going with this? Seriously!"

Keely: "ROMANCE!!! NOW SHUT-UP and LISTEN!!!"

Pixie: "And so he sits there quietly, with his arm around her shoulders, trying quietly to make her feel better." (smiles)

Keely: "So she feels kinda protected by him, and leans on him." (stares off into space) "I think it's cute."

Meg: (stares off into space also) "Yeah..."(clears her throat) "And then, feeling slightly more confident, Spongebob puts his other arm around her." (smirks at Stephen)

Stephen: "NOOO!!!!!!"

Tom: "SOCK!!!" (puts sock in Stephen's mouth)

Pixie: "Whatsamatter, tough guy? Can't cope with a little romance?" (pulls out a record player)


	5. Silent Silence Reveals Notebooky

Meg: (frowns) "Seems Stephen's gotten worse since last time we were here." (sits on Stephen's lap) "Why might that be, I wonder?"

Keely: "He's on the naughty list I think." (crosses arms) "he's been a bad boy!"

Stephen: (stares at the floor)

Keely: "Aww! He's cute when he's sad!!"

Pixie: "Aw, he is!"

Meg: (gives him a big hug) "It makes me want to squeeze him!"

Stephen: (actually hugs her back) "I'm sorry, guys! I guess I've just been really stressed out lately...I mean Nick's been bugging me...and I get tons of fan mail...and it's all just...so overwhelming..." (starts to tear up)

Keely: "Oh my...GOSH!!!!" (tears up too) "We're SO sorry!!!!" (hugs him)

Pixie: "GROUP HUG!" (hugs him too)

Keely: "Awwww!!"

Stephen: (sniffs) "Thanks, guys! I know I act like a jerk, but...you guys really mean a lot to me."

Keely: "EEEKKK!!!! You mean a lot to us too!! And not only because you're the creator of the greatest cartoon!!"

Stephen: (hugs all three of them) "You know, I actually rather enjoy having you here." (frowns) "Except when you play Stinky Wizzleteetz. That's when I stop enjoying it."

Keely: "We play that when you are a bad boy. You are good, so you get hugs now!"

Meg: "D'aw, sweet moment! OKAY, we have a story to write!" (gets a determined look on her face)

Keely: "Yeah, I know!!!"

Pixie: "Let's get writing!...Who's turn was it?"

Keely: "Yours!! Or Tom's."

Pixie: "OH, okay. I think it was Tom's."

Tom: "YAY!! So then, they're cuddling on the couch!! And then...the show is off...and they are STILL on the couch cuddling!!"

Pixie: "Yeah! And they sit there, for a very long time. And it starts to rain outside! Even though I don't know how that works underwater..."

Keely: "Yeah!! Uhh...me neither! So they're on the couch..it's rainy...and then...then...what?"

Meg: "Then...I don't know" 00

Tom: "So then...there is silence."

Keely: "..."

Pixie: "..."

Meg: "There is an awkward silence. And they sit there, very silently."

Keely: "And then there is MORE silence."

Tom: "And it rains harder."

Stephen: OO

Pixie: "And it's silent silence."

Meg: "How does it rain harder?"

Tom: "Wind."

Keely: OO

Meg: "Okay..."

Pixie: "And the silent silence is...silent."

Meg: "YES PIXIE, WE KNOW!"

Keely: "So then...Spongebob hears Sandy snore. She's sleeping on him!!!"

Stephen: "Finally!!! No more silence!!!"

Meg: "D'aww! And he smiles."

Tom: "I would smile too if Sandy was with me" (stares off into space)

Stephen: "..."

Meg: "..."

Pixie: "Okie dokie then...moving on!"

Tom: "Yes."

Meg: (pats Tom on the back) "I know how you feel. Well, not with Sandy."

Keely: "He's like...a quiet non-fun Spongebob!"

Meg: (smiles a little crooked smile)

Pixie: "What happens after Sandy falls asleep, and Spongebob smiles?"

Keely: "Spongebob starts to think, 'What should I do?'" (looks around) "That's all I got. Pixie's turn!"

Pixie: "Okay...and he looks back down at Sandy, and wraps his arms around her tighter, and Sandy snuggles into him like a pillow." (smiles real big)

Keely: "OH MY GOSH!!!!!! SOOOO CUTE!!! And then he notices...the rain stops." giggles. "Meg's turn!!"

Meg: (giggles too) "So the rain stops...and Gary comes back into the room!" (looks at Tom) "Your turn!"

Stephen: "Oh, brother."

Tom: "But--I'm not your brother! Oh well. Spongebob puts his finger up to his lips..like, 'Shh! She's asleep!' and Gary's eyes get big."

Stephen: (slaps his forehead)

Pixie: (squeals) "And Gary MEOWS real quiet-like, in a taunting tone!" (glances at Keely)

Keely: "And...uhhh...Spongebob holds her tighter. "Shhhh, Gary. She's asleep!"

Meg: (sighs) "So cute! And then Gary looks at Spongebob, makes a face (although I'm not sure how a snail makes a face) and leaves again."

Stephen: "Any snail can make a face!! Duh!"

Keely: (slaps him)

Stephen: "Ow!" (smacks her with his notebook)

Keely: "OW!!!! You hit me with...Oh no. Not again."

Stephen: (cradles his notebook) "I'm sorry Notebooky!!"

Meg: (smacks her forehead)

Pixie: (stares at Stephen) "...Notebooky?"

Keely: "Yeah. His pet notebook."

Stephen: "Don't call him a PET!!!" (pets his notebook)

Pixie: "Okay. I'm going to pretend none of this happened."

Meg: "That's a good idea."

Tom: (eating chips) "These are good. Are these Lays?"

Keely: "..."

Meg: "Yeah, they're lays." (sits down next to him) "Ooh, the BBQ ones! Can I have some?"

Pixie: "I will never understand her."

Keely: "B-But..don't you like BBQ??" (joins Meg and Tom) "BBQ!!! MMMM!!!!! Hey, I think I have sour cream and onion!!"

Pixie: (sits down) (stares)

Meg: "Ooh, Sour cream and onion!?"

Stephen: "Guys...we have a story...remember?"

Keely: "We can do both. Chips and Spongebob. It sounds yummy together!"

Meg: (giggles) "Yeah!"

Stephen: (nods) "Reasonable enough."

Keely: (opens sour cream and onion chip bag) "So Gary slithers away, while Sandy's asleep on him...on the couch!!!" (giggles) "It is WAAAYYY to cute!!"

Pixie: "Ooh, it is!So then...I'm at a loss. Meg?"

Meg: "Me too."

Tom: "Sandy snuggles into Spongebob a little more, and...wakes up!!"


	6. What's in a Blush?

Keely: "And she realizes she's ON him!!!!"

Meg: "YEAH!"

Stephen: "Oh. Okay?"

Pixie: "Aw! And then she looks up at him, REALLY drowsy-like."

Keely: "And Spongebob's watching her wake up, and he feels nervous, because his arms are still around her!"

Meg: "And she wakes up completely, feeling a little giggly!" XP

Tom: "And he blushes."

Keely: "CUTE!!"

Meg: "It's not a good story until he blushes!"

Pixie: "But he already blushed."

Meg: "Oh, yeah."

Keely: "MORE BLUSHING!!!!"

Tom: "And he blushes."

Stephen: "Oh...I need some coffee,"

Meg: (hands Stephen a mug of coffee)

Stephen: "Thank you!" (drinks it all down) "That's better!"

Meg: (smiles)

Pixie: "And THEN she says, in a sleepy tone 'Spongebob?' "

Keely: "Awww! And Spongebob's still blushy. 'Hey, Sandy. Did you sleep..okay?' and then smiles nervously."

Meg: "Sandy smiles. 'I did!' She glances around, coming to her senses. 'Any particular reason I'm sleeping on your couch?' "

Tom: "And he blushes even more. 'You were watching...a romance with me."

Keely: "And her eyes get big. 'A romance??' "

Pixie: (giggles) "And Spongebob bites his lip. 'Yeah...why?' "

Keely: "And Sandy stares at him for a second. 'I remember enjoying it. I don't usually enjoy romances.'" (shrugs) "That's all I could come up with." XD

Meg: "That works! And Spongebob giggles, nervously. 'Neither do I. But I did.' And he smiles at her."

Tom: "Aww! YAY!!! This is so cute!"

Keely: OO "Glad you think so. Mr."

Meg: (Smiles at Tom)

Pixie: "Your turn, Tom!" (grins)

Tom: "Oh!! So then, they..stare at each other." (waves hand in front of his eyes) "Into each other's eyes!!"

Meg: (sighs, dreamily)

Pixie: "And then Gary comes back in!"

Stephen: "Will you stop bringing Gary in?"

Meg: (shoves a sock into Stephen's mouth)

Keely: "And THIS time, he has a blanket dragging behind him, which was meant for the two of them. Spongebob and Sandy!"

Meg: "D'aww! And Spongebob takes it, shyly."

Keely: "Uhh...Pixie's turn!!"

Pixie: "But I just brought Gary in! It's Tom's turn."

Tom: "Oh yay me!!! So then SANDY takes it, and wraps it around Spongebob...and her,"

Keely: "And...I don't know. But this is CUTE!!!"

Meg: (squeals) "It IS!"

Keely: "And...Meg it's your turn."

Meg: "Huh? Oh, yeah."

Meg: "So then...um I dunno either. I think we've pretty much done all we can with this."

Keely: "But...where's the kiss?"

Pixie: "Hmm..."

Stephen: "We could leave that out," (grins wide)

Tom: "No! I will not take that!! Sandy gives him a quick kiss on the cheek!!!" (settles down) "That's better."

Meg: (pats Tom on the back again)

Pixie: "But THEN what happens? They should start talking."

Meg: "But what about?"

Keely: "About...there feelings in the past and stuff?"

Pixie: "Yeah!"

Stephen: (slaps his forehead)

Tom: "Yay!"

Stephen: "NOW I know why I chose HIM to do the voice for Spongebob."

Meg: (giggles) "He does the character well!"

Keely: "He sure does!!! Now...who's next?"

Pixie: "You are."

Meg: "No, I think I am."

Pixie: "?"

Tom: "MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEEMEMMEEEE!!"

Meg: "Okay! You!"

Tom: "Okay. So then Spongebob blushes because of the kiss, and then chuckles...nervously. And then Sandy giggles. GIGGLES!!!"

Keely: "..."

Stephen: "You said it, Keely."

Meg: "Well it's cute...but kinda weird hearing a guy say that."

Tom: "I need to practice that kind of stuff for my character. I'm not like this all the time. Someone once called me emo. Whatever THAT means."


	7. Another Mysterious ThingyDo

Stephen: OO

Meg: "They did!?"

Pixie: "Whoa, who was it??"

Tom: "Hmmm...two girls. Their names both started with K."

Keely: "Uhh...cool." (starts sweating)

Meg: (raises an eyebrow)

Pixie: "Was one of them named Kelsy, Tom?"

Tom: "You know what? YES!!!! Hmm...what was the other?"

Stephen: (tries to speak but Keely covers his mouth)

Meg: "It wasn't Keely...right?" (glances at Keely)

Keely: (sweats even more)

Tom: "THAT'S IT!!!"

Meg: "She did WHAT!?"

Stephen: "She...Hey. Where did she go?"

(shows Keely hiding under someones desk)

Meg: "Kee-LY!" (grabs her by the ear and pulls her back into the room) "What is this, we hear?"

Keely: (clasps hands together) "I want to LIVE!!!!" (starts crying) "Don't kill me for calling Tom emo!!!"

Pixie: "Chill, we're not gonna kill you!"

Meg: "Yeah, he doesn't even know what it means."

Tom: "Could someone explain what "Emo" is?"

Keely: "It means you love eggnog and carrot cake!!"

Tom "..." (stares) "But I'm allergic to carrot cake."

Meg: (throws an empty soda can at Keely's head)

Keely: "OWCH!!"

Pixie: "It means that you're not like Spongebob. That's all."

Tom: "I'm not like Spongebob, say what??"

Meg: (nods)

Keely: (sweats) "Uh-oh."

Stephen: (sits there, quietly)

Meg: "She said it, not me."

Pixie: "What she said."

Keely: "IT MEANS THAT YOU ARE A DEPRESSED PERSON WHO WEARS BLACK AND CUTS YOURSELF!!!!" (gets on knees) "DO NOT KILL ME!!"

Stephen: (smacks his head)

Tom: "I do wear some black, and cut myself...accidentally of course."

Keely: "...so I'll live??"

Meg: (glares at Keely) "While I don't WANT to kill you...I can't BELIEVE you said that about him!"

Keely: "He wouldn't do a Spongebob impression because he was dating someone in a seafood restaurant."

Stephen: "You FINALLY got a girlfriend!!"

Pixie: "He was--what!? I'm confused!"

Meg: "You saw Tom Kenny in a seafood restaurant...without me?"

Keely: "Hello!!! this was before we started IMing and junk!!" (crosses arms)

Meg: "Okay..."

Pixie: "Tom, you have a girlfriend?"

Tom: "I uhhh...have two." (starts sweating)

Keely: "CHEATER!!!"

Meg: "You...what?"

Stephen: "Who do you like the best??"

Tom: "I don't know!!!"

Keely: "If you were MY boyfriend, I would have rearranged your face!!!"

Meg: "Who are they?"

Tom: "Ok! You two have heard enough!! ON with the story!!"

Meg: "Why won't you tell us...? Tom!?"

Tom: "That's MY business!! Now you start."

Keely: "Start talking...TOM!!"

Meg: (looks a bit taken-aback)

Stephen: (chuckles) "C'mon Tom! you can do it!"

Tom: "Marcie and Kate. Are you happy now???"

Meg: "I have no clue who they are."

Tom: "Okay!! Cool!!! NOW SPONGEBOB AND SANDY!!!"

Keely: "COUGHemoCOUGH!!"

Meg: (looks at Keely) (looks back at Tom)

Tom: "Whatever." (sighs) "And I SO like eggnog, thank you VERY much!!"

Meg: (grabs a chainsaw) (mumbles to herself) "NOW, to go solve the girlfriend problem..."

Tom: "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Stephen: "What the...?"

Pixie: "RUN, MEG! I'LL COVER FOR YA!"

Meg: (glares) "You just blew my cover, Pixie!"

Keely: "WHAT'S GOING ON??????"

Mysterious figure: "I like...CHEESE!!!"

Meg: (hides the chainsaw) (whistles innocently)

Mysterious figure: "CHEESE!!!

Meg: "WHO LIKES CHEESE!?"

Pixie: (throws her hand up) "ME, ME! I DO, I DO!"

Tom: "Oh me too!!"

Keely: "OH MY GOSH!!! It's..."


	8. In Which we hear WAY too many Quotes

Stephen: (sits down)

Keely: "It's DOUG LAWRENCE!!!!"

Meg: (squeals) (jumps up and down repeatedly)

Keely: "What? I forget stuff!"

Lawrence: "HELLO!!!"

Meg: "It's...Stephen...Tom...and...and...IT'S TOO MUCH!" (faints)

Keely: "Meg?? MEG!!!!" (clutches onto Doug's shirt collar) "YOU CAUSED MY IMing BUDDY TO FAINT!!!" (slaps him) "Wait...this means I don't have to share the chips!!!"

Pixie: "I didn't know Meg COULD faint." (raises an eyebrow)

Stephen: "Great, one MORE person for the party. Care to join us?"

Keely: "One time I was getting this haircut at my grandma's and..."

Tom: "CHEESE!!!"

Keely: "What?"

Tom: "CHEESE!!!"

Pixie: (sits down with Stephen)

(cheese flies by, almost hitting them in the face)

Keely: "What the...???"

Pixie: "THAT was Weird!!"

Stephen: "Flying...cheese!?"

Keely: "OMG!!!!"

Lawrence: "IT WAS ME!!!" (throws cheese)

Meg: (sits up) (sees the SB cast and creator) (faints again)

Keely: "Again?"

Pixie: "Oh boy. You really Do forget things. Yeesh."

Keely: "UGH!!! FYI!!! I'm Keely!!"

Pixie: "Okay..."

Stephen: "Are you all gonna finish the story...or what?"

Keely: "So then...Spongebob's with Sandy covered with a blanket, and they start talking about..how they felt in the past!" (squeals)

Tom: "cheese is good."

Pixie: "We get the idea, Tom. We all like cheese! Okay...so Spongebob brings up when they first met!"

Keely: "But I'm lactose intolerant. Like poor bubbles buddy who was almost stabbed by a sharp pin." (sits down quietly) "Let's continue!"

Meg: (starts to wake up) "You did WHAT with a sharp pin!?"

graykittyproductions (12/9/2007 8:49:11 PM): Keely: "Uhhh...cheese is good! Okay! Spongebob time So they're staring into each other's eyes, and Sandy speaks up. 'Remember the clam?' "

Tom: "HAHAHHAAAA!!! Remember the Alamo?"

Keely: "No."

Meg: (raises an eyebrow) "I remember the Alamo! There's a lot of plants in the Alamo."

Pixie: "Spongebob nods. 'Sort of...what about it?' "

Keely: "I know nothing of the Alamo. So then Sandy giggles. 'THE clam. You kinda saved me from?' and Spongebob blushes. 'Oh yeah. I...I did?' "

Meg: "And Sandy pokes him playfully. 'Yeah you did, silly!' "

Keely: "And Spongebob giggles, because he is like...EXREMELY TICKLISH!!!!!" XD

Meg: (squeals)

Pixie: "...He is?" (grins)

Keely: "Oh yes...he is!!"

Meg: "Yeah!" (glances over at Tom) "...right?"

Tom: "Oh. He IS ticklish!" (laughs like a maniac)

Keely: (steps back)

Meg: "YAY! Ticklish is good!"

Stephen: "I'm seated amongst complete strangers."

Keely: "No you're not silly!!" (laughs and snorts) "We've been here TWICE before!!! and you called us by our names!!!"

Stephen: (smacks himself on the forehead)

Meg Trast (12/9/2007 8:56:10 PM): Meg: "OKAY! So she pokes him and he giggles...and then Sandy smirks and pokes him again!"

Keely: "So he giggles even MORE which causes her to start tickling him!!!" (jumps up and down) "I want to tickle!!!" (starts tickling Mr. Lawrence)

Lawrence: "I command you to stop this!!!" (Plankton)

Meg Trast (12/9/2007 8:57:49 PM): Meg: (giggles) "Say it again, say it again!"

Lawrence: "I COMMAND YOU TO STOP THIS!!!!"

Meg: (giggles and jumps up and down, clapping her hands) "You're good at doing Plankton's voice!"

Pixie: (stares at Meg) (Slaps her with a dead fish)

Keely: "Uhhh..."

Meg: (screams) "DEAD FISH! AHHH!" (starts running around the room like a maniac)

Pixie: "She had too much sugar."

graykittyproductions (12/9/2007 9:00:23 PM): Keely: "SPIDERS!!!!!" (screams) "SUGAR!!!" (runs over to coffee table, and takes sugar) "SUGAR!!!!" (starts gobbling it down)

Pixie: (smacks herself in the forehead)

Stephen: (picks up a chair) "Do you think this will knock me out?"

Keely: "Hmmm...no. Your head is WAAAYYY to hard."

Stephen: (scoffs)

Meg: (stops running) "No, she's right you know." (continues her strange behavior)

Pixie: (smacks herself in the forehead)

Keely: "So, then Sandy giggles. 'Thanks a lot for that, Spongebob. you didn't need to...' and then she hugs him. '...but you did.'" (bites lip excitedly) "YAY FOR CORNY!!!!!"

Tom: "YAY!!!"

Lawrence: "Idiots! ALL of you!"

Meg: (giggles) "Hey Mr. Lawrence? How come you're so good at that voice?"

Lawrence: "This IS my voice, you dunce!!"

Keely: (gasps)

Meg: (stares)

Pixie: (sighs) "Well all, it's been fun. But I think I'm going to be late for dinner. Bye!" (goes through the door and out to her own rocket ship)


	9. Grand Finale, Which Isn't 'Grand' At All

Keely: "NOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Meg: "Why you leave?"

Keely: "Yeah...why?"

Pixie: (calls as she's flying away) "I HAVE TO EAT DINNER!" (disappears)

Keely: "..." (sighs) "I'll miss that fairy thingy-do!"

Meg: (sniffs) "Me too."

Stephen: "Well...shall we continue the story?"

Meg: "Oh, YEAH!"

Keely: (is all sniffly)

Meg: "So then...Spongebob blushes. And he looks at her. 'I did what I would have done for anyone,' he squeaks, all nervousy-like." (giggles)

Keely: "AWW!!! And then Sandy cuddles next to him. 'That meant a lot to me, Spongebob.' and he feels all fluttery inside!"

Meg: (squeals) "D'aww! And then...um...then what?"

Keely: "Hmmm..."

Stephen: "He says something to her?"

Meg: "Like what?"

Keely: "Uhhh...hmmmm..."

Lawrence: "I have one!!!"

Meg: "You do!?"

Lawrence: "Spongebob feels all fluttery, and then smiles. 'Thanks, Sandy.' And...I have nothing else." (stares off into space) "Ch-Ch-Cheese..."

Keely: "..."

Meg: "..."

Stephen: "Okay. Cheese." (writes it down)

Meg: (rolls her eyes) "Alright. Moving on! How about...maybe we end it there?"

Keely: "Are you sure??" (thinks) "And then Sandy and him are sitting snuggly on the couch and fall aslepp together." (sighs) "NOW the end!"

Meg: (giggles) "This episode made me giggly." (giggles some more)

Keely: (giggles)

Lawrence: (giggles)

Stephen: (giggles)

Meg: "??"

Tom: "HAM!!"

(ham flies by)

Meg: "!!"

Meg: "FLYING HAM! DUCK FOR COVER EVERYBODY!"

Keely: "DUCK!!!" (ducks)

(ham and cheese fly through)

Lawrence: "Now only if we had some bread and mayonnaise."

Meg: "Feh, yeah."

(bread and a bottle of mayonnaise come flying through)

Meg: "Okay, THAT'S just kreepy."

Lawrence: "Oh joy. Ham sandwich time! Heheeheeehheee!"

Keely: OO

Meg: "YEAH! Sandwiches, everyone!"

(they all start making sandwiches)

Keely: "I made a sandwich snowman! With ham eyes!!"

Meg: "Ew! That'd disgusting!" (takes a bite of a stepped on sandwich)

Stephen: "GROSS-AH!!"

Meg: "Gross-ah? Stephen, I don't think that's even a word." (takes another bite)

Keely: "True. True." (takes bite of something)

Tom: "YOWCH!!!"

Keely: (takes out Tom's hand) "Sorry."

Meg: "Tsk tsk, Keely!" (pats Tom on the back) "You shouldn't go around biting people! That's not nice!"

Tom: (crying) "You're mean, Keely!"

Meg: (tries to comfort him) "There there, it'll be alright! She's just a bloodthirsty teenager, is all."

Keely: "WHAT?!?!?!!?!?!?!" (hears explosion)

Meg: 00 "What was THAT!?"

Keely: "Oh dear me!!" (freezes) "Wait...what?" (hears other explosion)

Tom: "I smell honey baked ham Don't you?"

Meg: (gasps) "IT'S SCARY!"

Keely: "I-I do now!"

Meg: "But...what IS it!?"

Stephen: (scoffs) "Probably that stupid rocket of yours, exploding."

Keely: "OUR ROCKET EXPOLDING?????? AND SMELLING LIKE HONEY BAKED HAM?????"

Stephen: (shrugs) "With you two, it's impossible to tell."

Meg: "Honestly, dude, that doesn't sound like us at ALL." (takes another bite out of her stepped-on sandwich)

Tom: "Ewwwers!"

Meg: "Ewwwers???"

Tom: "Another one of MY words. Like Yuckers, and Yayzers."

Meg: "For the bazillionth time, Yayzers isn't your word!"

Stephen: (slaps forehead)

Keely: "Stop that, or you'll get a concussion!!"

Stephen: "Is that something that could kill me?"

Keely: (shrugs)

Stephen: (slaps forehead)

Meg: (tapes a sock to Stephen's forehead)

Stephen: (slaps forehead) "Oh no! NOT A SHIELD MADE OF SOME SOFT MATERIAL!!!!" (screams like a girl)

Keely: "..."

Tom: "..."

Meg: "..." (sees a piece of roof chip off and fall) "Hmm, wonder what could cause that."

Keely: "Oh that's just the rocket." (eyes grow wide) "Oh crap." (covers mouth) "DARN ME FOR HAVING A HABIT OF SAYING THAT!!!"

Meg: "The rocket!? I FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT!!"

Stephen: "Morons."

(another piece of roof chips off)

Meg: "Come on Keely, let's hit it!"

Keely: "Yeah! Bye guys!!!" (kisses all three real quick-like)

Meg: (does the same) "Let's go!" (dashes outside onto the roof, where the rocket is)

(dramatic lightning flashes)

Keely: "NOT RAIN!!!!! NOOOO!!!! This rocket rusts FAST!!"

Meg: "Then let's hurry!" (tries to open the door) "It's LOCKED!"

Keely: (sees a potato chip on ground) (uses it as key) (it breaks) "DARN YOU CHIP!!!!"

(lightning flashes)

Meg: (body slams the door so that it opens) (sings, real softly) "I'm a little teapot short and stout..."

Keely: "IT WORKED!!!" (sees Meg's eyes all swirly and what-not)"Are..you okay, Meg?"

Meg: (giggles) "Never better!" (faints)

Keely: "Oh great."

Stephen: (calls from inside) "ARE YOU GIRLS OK???"

Keely: "Me may have to stay...a few more days."

Stephen: "A few more...WHAT!?" (runs out onto the roof)

Keely: (dragging Meg inside) "Pretty please? A 5 star hotel and a pina colada is ALL we ask!!"

Stephen: OO

Stephen: "Well...I...uh..." (looks at Meg) "What DID happen to her, anyway?"

Keely: "she body slammed the rocket ship after I attempted unlocking it with a potato chip which broke and caused me to scream, "DARN YOU POTATO CHIP!!!!!" (breathes) "So can we stay?"

Stephen: (sighs) "I guess. Let me call up Embassy and see if they don't have any rooms available." (goes to use the phone)

Meg: (opens one eye) (winks)

Keely: (stares for a second. Smiles) (whispers) "Ooohhh!!! Great job, Meg!" (sees Stephen on the phone) "VERY nice work. Heehee!"

Ending song: Smash Mouth - Come On

**-----**

**Alright, thank you all SO much for taking the time to read this! It should teach you a few very valuable lessons. Keely and I had SUCH a blast with this one! It's admittedly longer than the other one 00 And took SO long to edit...I actually worked on spelling and little stuff like that, where with the other one, I just kinda threw it together. Hope you enjoyed!**

** MEG**

** KEELY**

** PIXIE**

**We'd like to hear from you! OH, and Pixie was actually played by me. The ending song was selected by Keely XD And again, I'm sorry about the personality of the characters. It's supposed to be fun, not serious. Please review! **

**-Meg**


End file.
